A Spencer Family Reunion
by katrinachance
Summary: Set back after Zander's overdose but before Emily's Return. Zander and his twin sister Alexa find out that they are not who they were raised to believe and Cameron discovers the truth about his youngest children. Updated January 4 2006
1. 1 The Truth about Alexander and Alexa

Chapter One

The Truth about Alexander and Alexa

            Cameron Lewis stood on the edge of the docks, a piece of paper in his hands.  He had held it for it seemed like hours, hardly believing the words on the paper.  He had received it earlier today and he couldn't believe what it had to say.  _God, why didn't I see it?  Alexander's not…no!  It can't be true!_ He thought as he once again unfolded the letter and read the devastating words again.

_Dear Cameron,_

_            This is a hard letter for me to write, but I knew the truth had to come out about Alexander and Alexa.  The truth about them that I have hidden from you for so long._

_            This started about two months before Alexander and Alexa were born.  One day, while you were at another medical convention, I had miscarried our children.  I couldn't bear to tell you that I had lost our children, our son and daughter, but I knew I would have to.  But then a woman approached me.  Her name was Helena and she told me she could give me what I wanted, children of my own.  I asked her how and she told me that she was seeking revenge on the man who had killed her husband and that she planned on taking away his children that he was having with a lover while she held his real wife hostage and had made her marry her son.  She told me to carry on like I was really pregnant and she would bring the children to me.  She took the doctors in the hospital into the confidence and they agreed it was best.  Her plan was just to kill the children until she came upon me.  _

_            Two months later she called me while you were out with Peter and I headed to the hospital.  She told me I had two wonderful children, a son and daughter.  She didn't tell me much beyond their true parents' names, Luke and Holly.  She had a room set up and by the time you arrived with Peter, everything had been set up.  I saw your face light up as you held first Alexander and then Alexa.  You were so happy._

            I haven't had contact with Helena since that day, but I did discover who she was.  She was Helena Cassadine, the evil Cassadine matriarch who at the time was seeking revenge for the death of her husband Mikkos.  The man she blamed for killing him I later found out was Luke Spencer of Port Charles New York.  The lover was Holly Sutton-Scorpio, who now lives in Australia.  Luke's wife is Laura Spencer who, last I heard from you, is in a psychiatric hospital in Europe.  Luke is Alexander and Alexa's birth father and Holly is their birth mother, with Laura being their stepmother.  Holly and Luke were told that she has miscarried their children, which wasn't true.

_            I beg of you, Cameron, tell Alexander and Alexa the truth.  I know Alexa plans on leaving for Port Charles in the very near future.  They deserve to know the truth about who they are.  And please, tell Luke the truth as well.  He has a son who he should be very proud of as well as a daughter with beauty unmatched and a mind to go with it._

_            I am so sorry for hurting you like this, Cameron, but you needed to know the truth._

_            All my love,_

_            Carolina Lewis-Jameson_

            Cameron still could hardly believe the words his ex-wife had penned.  Alexander and Alexa were not their children at all, at least not by blood.  They had been stolen from their real parents all those years ago.  Luke was their father!  And they had other family here as well!  A brother, a sister, aunts, cousins!  Hell, he had heard that Carly Corinthos had tried to sleep with Alexander.  My god, they were cousins!  Carly would be happy now though, Cameron realized.  Alexander had stopped her advances and kicked her out.

            Cameron stepped off the docks and headed for Luke's club, deciding to tell Luke first.  He had to explain things to him.  Thank god he hadn't burned the letter like he had wanted to after he had read it the first time.

            Zander Smith stared out of his window at the PC Hotel where Ned had gotten him a place.  His mind seemed muddled the past few days.  His father had actually been trying to reach out and fix things between them.  He had actually complemented him the other day in court, after he had insulted Nikolas.  It was a weird feeling for him to believe that his father was starting to realize that it wasn't his fault for that horrifying day.

            He is knocked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.  He gets up from the chair and heads to the door.  A knock sounds again and he calls out.  "I'm coming!"  He opens the door to reveal a young woman who looked so much like him.

            "Do you know how hard it has been to track you down, my dear twin?" she says with a smirk on her face.

            "Alexa!" Zander exclaims as he reaches out to embrace the young woman.

            "Alex, it is so good to see you!" Alexa Lewis exclaims as she embraces her fraternal twin.

            "It's good to see you too, half-wit!  Bout time you got your butt here," Zander says to his sister with a smirk on his face, calling her by the nickname he had made up for her.

            She groans as he allows her into the room.  "Did you have to call me that stupid nickname?  I've outgrown that sucker, for crying out loud!" she exclaims before flopping down on the couch in the room.

            "Sorry, sis.  It's a reflex.  I have five years of making up to do, remember that," Zander said with an apologetic smile.

            "That's true.  Hey, I heard a rumor that dad is here in town.  Is it true?"

            "Yes, he is here.  Has been here for a while, sis.  Hell, I almost died because I saw him again," Zander tells her.

            "Alexander Lucas Lewis!  How in the world did that happen?  Were you doing drugs again?" Alexa asks him with a determined look on his face.

            "Only for a few days, sis.  I had been running for so long to escape the feelings surrounding Peter's death that seeing dad brought it all back and I just wanted to get rid of it all again.  Doing drugs was a way to do that, though not a very good one.  This time it almost killed me," Zander explained to her.

            "I should've known something was wrong months ago when I could feel as if you were in pain.  My god, the memories must have been horrible to think about again!" Alexa exclaims as she stands up and grabs his hand.

            "You wouldn't have been able to change it, unless you would have yelled at dad and make him change his mind about blaming me for what happened," Zander says with a smile as they sit down beside each other on the couch.  "So how long are you planning on being here?"

            "For as long as possible.  I was hoping maybe to find a job and a place to stay," Alexa says with a smirk.

            "You can stay here and maybe I can ask Ned if he can give you a position with ELQ like he did with me," Zander said immediately. 

            "Sounds great!" Alexa exclaims as she rises from the couch and heads for the door to retrieve her luggage.  Zander rises to help her and leads her into the bedroom.

            Cameron enters Luke's later on, having found the courage to tell Luke the truth.  He looks around the club, hoping to find Luke in the main area.  The club hasn't opened for the day yet, so no one beyond Luke and Claude should be there.

            He notices Lucky sitting at a table, with books spread out in front of him, obviously studying for one of his classes at PCU.  "Hello Lucky," Cameron greets as he approaches the table.

            "Dr. Lewis, what brings you here?" Lucky asks Cameron, raising his head from his studies.

            "There's something I need to tell you and your father.  Is Luke in?" Cameron asks.

            Before Lucky can answer him, Luke's voice booms throughout the club.  "Hey doc!  What brings you here today?"  Luke asks with a smile on his face.

            "I have something serious I need to tell you Luke.  Something I never thought I would have to tell anyone," Cameron said with a sigh.

            "Well, sounds like something is up.  Want something to drink?  Might help calm your nerves about what you need to tell me," Luke said.

            "Scotch on the rocks will be fine for now, Luke," Cameron says before sitting down across from Lucky. 

Luke joins them at the table a minute later, handing Cameron his scotch while drinking one himself.  "Want one, cowboy?"

            "No, dad.  I don't need it," Lucky said.

            "Suit yourself," Luke said as he took his seat.

            Cameron waited until they were both settled before starting.  "Now, Luke, I did tell you that I have children, right?"

            "Yeah.  Two boys and a girl, you told me.  And you told me one son is dead," Luke said, wondering what this could do with what he had to tell them.

            "Yes.  Peter Jonathan Lewis, my eldest, died five years ago in a hunting accident.  His younger brother Alexander Lucas Lewis accidentally shot him while we were out hunting once.  Alexander is a fraternal twin.  His fraternal twin sister's name is Alexa Marie Lewis.  In fact, I think you know my son, Lucky.  He insulted your half-brother just a few days ago," Cameron said.

            Lucky's eyes widened.  "Zander is your son?  You are kidding me!"

            "Yes, he is my youngest son.   I raised him and Alexa, but I didn't know that they weren't biologically my children.  I found that out today, that they are not biologically my children at all," Cameron told them.

            "How did you find that out, doc?" Luke asked.

            "My ex-wife sent me a letter detailing the truth surrounding how Alexander and Alexa came to be with us.  The truth about who they are.  Biologically, they are related to you, Luke," Cameron said.

            "How can that be?" Luke asked.  Lucky also had a questioning look on his face.

            "I will read you her letter and you will understand in full," Cameron said before he once again unfolded the letter and read what his ex-wife had written to Lucky and Luke.

            _Dear Cameron,_

_            This is a hard letter for me to write, but I knew the truth had to come out about Alexander and Alexa.  The truth about them that I have hidden from you for so long._

_            This started about two months before Alexander and Alexa were born.  One day, while you were at another medical convention, I had miscarried our children.  I couldn't bear to tell you that I had lost our children, our son and daughter, but I knew I would have to.  But then a woman approached me.  Her name was Helena and she told me she could give me what I wanted, children of my own.  I asked her how and she told me that she was seeking revenge on the man who had killed her husband and that she planned on taking away his children that he was having with a lover while she held his real wife hostage and had made her marry her son.  She told me to carry on like I was really pregnant and she would bring the children to me.  She took the doctors in the hospital into the confidence and they agreed it was best.  Her plan was just to kill the children until she came upon me.  _

_            Two months later she called me while you were out with Peter and I headed to the hospital.  She told me I had two wonderful children, a son and daughter.  She didn't tell me much beyond their true parents' names, Luke and Holly.  She had a room set up and by the time you arrived with Peter, everything had been set up.  I saw your face light up as you held first Alexander and then Alexa.  You were so happy._

            I haven't had contact with Helena since that day, but I did discover who she was.  She was Helena Cassadine, the evil Cassadine matriarch who at the time was seeking revenge for the death of her husband Mikkos.  The man she blamed for killing him I later found out was Luke Spencer of Port Charles New York.  The lover was Holly Sutton-Scorpio, who now lives in Australia.  Luke's wife is Laura Spencer who, last I heard from you, is in a psychiatric hospital in Europe.  Luke is Alexander and Alexa's birth father and Holly is their birth mother, with Laura being their stepmother.  Holly and Luke were told that she has miscarried their children, which wasn't true.

_            I beg of you, Cameron, tell Alexander and Alexa the truth.  I know Alexa plans on leaving for Port Charles in the very near future.  They deserve to know the truth about who they are.  And please, tell Luke the truth as well.  He has a son who he should be very proud of as well as a daughter with beauty unmatched and a mind to go with it._

_            I am so sorry for hurting you like this, Cameron, but you needed to know the truth._

_            All my love,_

_            Carolina Lewis-Jameson_

            He finished reading and looked at the faces of the men in front of him.  Both had shock written all over their faces.


	2. 2 The New Spencers

Chapter Two

The New Spencers

            Lucky gapes at Cameron after hearing him read the letter from his ex-wife.  He couldn't believe it.  Zander was his brother!  And so was his twin sister Alexa!  They were his half-siblings!

            Luke also gaped at Cameron.  He could hardly believe it.  He had two other children, a twin daughter and son, that he just found out about that he had believed that he and Holly had lost long ago.  Anger instantly filled him at that thought.  Helena had stolen his children.  His true eldest son, Zander, had been stolen by Helena, as well as his eldest daughter, Alexa.

            "Does Zander know about this?" Lucky asked Cameron.

            "I haven't told him or Alexa yet.  I wanted to tell you first so that you could be warned just in case.  Alexander and Alexa can both be very violent in this kind of situation," Cameron said.

            "Well, I think we should tell the two of them as soon as possible as well as the rest of their family.  Why don't you call them and get them here," Lucky said wisely.

            "Are you sure?  Don't you think that would shock them too much?" Cameron asked.

            "I think Lucky is right.  It is the best way to do it.  Shocking them may be the only way to make them understand what we need to tell them," Luke said with a small smile.

            Lucky smiled and nodded in agreement and Cameron understands instantly why he had believed that the father and son were alike and Alexander and Alexa were like them as well.  Cameron could see the truth of what his wife had said.  Then he realized the biggest clue of them all.  Alexander's middle name was Lucas, after his true father, Luke himself.  He knew his ex-wife was prone to giving clues, but such an obvious one was not the norm for her.

            "I'll go get Lulu," Lucky said quickly before he got up from the table and headed out of the club.

            "I'm going to call Barbara Jean.  How about you call Zander and Alexa?" Luke suggested.

            "Of course I will.  This will be one of the hardest phone calls I will ever have to make," Cameron said with a sad sounding sigh as he took out his cell phone.

            Alexa was sitting at the desk in her brother's hotel suite, going through the PC Herald, looking for a backup job just in case Zander couldn't get her a position at ELQ.  Zander was sitting in an armchair, reading over some of the things that Ned had told him to work on.

            The phone on the side table rang a few seconds later, knocking them both away from what they were doing.  Alexa got up from her chair and picked up the phone.  "Hello?"

            "Alexa, is that you?" Cameron's voice came over the line.

            "What do you want, daddy?" Alexa asked her father with contempt.  She didn't love him like she did when she was younger.

            "I need you and Alexander to come to Luke's club.  There's something important I need to tell the both of you," Cameron told her.

            "Why don't you just tell me what it is," Alexa said exasperated with her father.  She was not really in the mood to go anywhere at the moment.

            "Alexa, I'm serious.  Get your brother and yourself over here.  This is not something I can tell you over the phone," Cameron commanded her.

            She sighed.  She hated it when her father got like this.  "Alright, give us ten minutes.  We'll be there," Alexa said before she hung up the phone.  She turned to her twin.  "Dad wants us to come to Luke's club.  He has something important to tell us."

            "I wonder what is so important that he wants us to go to Luke's," Zander wondered, scratching his head in wonder.

            "I don't know.  I told him that we would be there in ten minutes," Alexa said.

            "Well, let's get going and get this over with," Zander said, getting up from the chair, grabbing his jacket, and escorting his twin sister out the door of his room.

            Ten minutes later, Alexa and Zander walk into Luke's club, both wondering what their father wanted to tell them.  As they walked to the main room, Zander sees Luke, Lucky, Bobbie, and Lulu all sitting quietly around the room.  Cameron is standing by the bar, tears in his eyes.

            "Right on time.  Together, you two have always been punctual," Cameron said sadly.

            Neither of the twins caught his tone, instead they both glared at their father.  "So dad, what do you have to tell us?" Alexa asks without preamble.

            "Yeah, dad.  And why are the Spencers here?" Zander asks.

            "This concerns them too.  Now sit down and listen.  This is very serious," Cameron tells them.

            Alexa and Zander sit down at one of the tables and waited for Cameron to explain.

            "Yesterday, I received a letter in the mail from my ex-wife Carolina.  The letter revealed the truth about Alexa and Alexander.  Something that I didn't know until I read the letter," Cameron began to explain to the assembled group.

            "What did the letter say?" Alexa asked.  What truth about her and her brother could it be?  What secret had their mother kept about them for years?

            "I'll read the letter to you and you'll understand," Cameron said, unfolding the letter and he began to read it to everyone.

            "_Dear Cameron,_

_            This is a hard letter for me to write, but I knew the truth had to come out about Alexander and Alexa.  The truth about them that I have hidden from you for so long._

_            This started about two months before Alexander and Alexa were born.  One day, while you were at another medical convention, I had miscarried our children.  I couldn't bear to tell you that I had lost our children, our son and daughter, but I knew I would have to.  But then a woman approached me.  Her name was Helena and she told me she could give me what I wanted, children of my own.  I asked her how and she told me that she was seeking revenge on the man who had killed her husband and that she planned on taking away his children that he was having with a lover while she held his real wife hostage and had made her marry her son.  She told me to carry on like I was really pregnant and she would bring the children to me.  She took the doctors in the hospital into the confidence and they agreed it was best.  Her plan was just to kill the children until she came upon me.  _

_            Two months later she called me while you were out with Peter and I headed to the hospital.  She told me I had two wonderful children, a son and daughter.  She didn't tell me much beyond their true parents' names, Luke and Holly.  She had a room set up and by the time you arrived with Peter, everything had been set up.  I saw your face light up as you held first Alexander and then Alexa.  You were so happy._

            _I haven't had contact with Helena since that day, but I did discover who she was.  She was Helena Cassadine, the evil Cassadine matriarch who at the time was seeking revenge for the death of her husband Mikkos.  The man she blamed for killing him I later found out was Luke Spencer of Port Charles New York.  The lover was Holly Sutton-Scorpio, who now lives in Australia.  Luke's wife is Laura Spencer who, last I heard from you, is in a psychiatric hospital in Europe.  Luke is Alexander and Alexa's birth father and Holly is their birth mother, with Laura being their stepmother.  Holly and Luke were told that she has miscarried their children, which wasn't true._

_            I beg of you, Cameron, tell Alexander and Alexa the truth.  I know Alexa plans on leaving for Port Charles in the very near future.  They deserve to know the truth about who they are.  And please, tell Luke the truth as well.  He has a son who he should be very proud of as well as a daughter with beauty unmatched and a mind to go with it._

_            I am so sorry for hurting you like this, Cameron, but you needed to know the truth._

_            All my love,_

_            Carolina Lewis-Jameson"_

            Alexa sobbed in earnest as he finished the letter.  She could hardly believe it.  She and Zander weren't even Cameron's daughter.  She had another family in this world.  She looked around the room.  This was her true family.  The Spencers.

            Zander was trying to hold back his tears, but not succeeding.  He just couldn't believe it.  He wasn't Cameron's son at all.  He wasn't Peter's brother, at least not by biology.  He was a Spencer!  Lucky was his half-brother!  Luke was his father!  He turned his eyes to his true father.  He could see the love, the unconditional love of a father, shining from his eyes aimed at both him and Alexa.

            Zander and Alexa both rose from their chairs and headed straight for Luke, who enveloped them immediately in a hug.  Lucky joined in, as did Bobbie and Lulu.  The Spencer family now was closer to being complete than they ever were before.  The long lost eldest Spencer children were home.

_Home_

_The child in my eyes_

_Stares sometimes_

_When I was so much younger_

Home 

_A place in the sun_

_Where memories run_

_I close my eyes and there I am_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_Time_

_The turn on a page_

_The love someone needs_

_When we were there together_

_Steal where ever I go_

_Deep in my soul_

_A part of me is always there_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

I've ever known 

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_When you smile_

_And hold me in your arms_

_Sometimes for the moment_

_I'm that child again_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_Are those of you_

And those of home 

_(Home by Tiffany from the Jetsons the Movie Soundtrack)_

            The now larger Spencer family parted and gave each other watery smiles.  Then Zander gasped in realization.  "Oh my god!  Why didn't I see it?"

            "See what, Zander?" Lucky asked.

            "My middle name is a big clue to who I am.  My middle name is Lucas.  I just bet I was given it on purpose," Zander said with conviction.

            "Yes, it was.  Carolina was always the kind of person to give hints along the way.  When I had asked her why she gave you the middle name Lucas, she said it was a family name," Cameron said.

            "Oh my god!  Family name, alright!  The name of our birth father as his middle name!" Alexa exclaimed.  "That is one major clue!  If only we would have realized it back then!"

            "Well, sis.  We had no clue that we weren't Lewises.  The only one who knew was mom, or I guess I should say our foster mother," Zander said.

            "You're right," Alexa said to him before turning back to both of her father's.  "Cameron, I never thought that this would happen.  But I am happy that it did."

            Then she addresses Luke.  "Well, dad, what do you say about getting our last name changed to Spencer as soon as possible," she said.

            "Sounds good, sunshine," Luke said to her, already adopting a new nickname for her.

            Zander could see Lucky rolling his eyes at his…their father he reminded himself.  "I knew he would already create new nicknames for the both of you," he said.

            "That's part of his charm, Lucky," Zander said with a smile.  He then turned to Luke and gave him a look.  "My nickname better not be stupid!"

            "Don't worry.  I'll come up with a good one for you," Luke said with a laugh.

            "How about one more thing, bro?" Lucky asked with a smile.  "How about we get the two of you out of the PC Hotel and into Kelly's.  There are two rooms currently open.  And it is a family place.  Dad and aunt Bobbie own it.  And I think we'd feel safer with you living in a family place."

            "Give us a few days, Lucky, before we move anywhere.  Give us some time to adjust, then we will move into Kelly's," Zander said with a smile.

            "Yeah.  Give us some time to adjust to being Spencers for a couple of days before we move into a family place," Alexa said with a smile for her younger brother.


	3. 3 A New Family A New World

Chapter Three

A New Family, A New World

Back in school he never worked too hard 

_The prettiest girls and the fastest cars_

_Well, he was the hero of our school yard almost every day_

_If we ever felt misunderstood_

_We tried to some of his attitude_

_We always knew from our neighborhood he would slip away_

_Now I remember all those long lost days_

_when we would hear him say_

_Life is good and then you die_

_don't ask questions, baby don't ask why_

_I won't trade places with no other guy _

_Because life is good_

_Life is good_

_Then the day came when he left town_

_Everybody was gathered round_

_He told us I ain't slowin down until the highway ends_

_Into the sunset he did ride_

_His arms in the air and a mighty cry_

_Don't forget that James Dean died for all of our sins_

_I remember as he rode away_

_We could hear him say_

_Life is good and then you die_

_don't ask questions, baby don't ask why_

_I won't trade places with no other guy _

_Because life is good_

_When we heard the news_

_We just couldn't believe it_

_Somewhere out on a lonely highway_

_late one night our dreams all slipped away_

_Years have passed but every now and then_

_We all wind up together again_

_And in honor of our fallen friend_

_We just have to say_

_Life is good and then you die_

_don't ask questions, baby don't ask why_

_I won't trade places with no other guy _

_Because life is good_

_Life is good and then you die_

_don't ask questions, baby don't ask why_

_I won't trade places with no other guy _

_Because life is good_

_Life is good_

_I said life is good_

_Life is good_

_I said life is good_

_Life is good_

_I said life is good_

_Life is good _

_I said life is good___

            Alexa and Zander walked into Kelly's two days later, hardly believing that they were accepted so easily into their brand new family.  Luke had talked to Dara a few days ago and she had sent in the paperwork to change their legal names officially to Spencer.  They couldn't wait until they would get the new paperwork with their new names on it.  In a few days, they would be known as Alexa Marie Spencer and Alexander Lucas Spencer.

            They sat down at a table and Alexa immediately grabbed a menu from the center of the table.  Zander already knew what he wanted.  Plus, he didn't have the patience to look at a menu.  Today, Alexa and he were moving into their new rooms above Kelly's.  It was a nerve-wracking day for the both of them.

            As if Zander's nerves weren't already shot, at that moment, Gia and Nikolas came storming into Kelly's, apparently after an argument.  He notices Zander in an instant and is not at all happy to see him.  "What are you doing here, Zander?"  he asks coldly

            "None of your business, Nikolas.  I have every right to be here, more business than you do," Zander says to Nikolas in a cold tone of voice.

            "What does that mean?" Nikolas asked Zander with contempt.

            Alexa giggled slightly at that.  She knew that the young man that was vocally sparing with her twin was none other than their stepbrother.  "You mean no one has told you?"

            "Told me what?" Nikolas asked with contempt.

            "I haven't had a chance to tell him yet, you two.  And dad isn't about to tell him either, you know," Lucky's voice came from behind them at that moment.

            "Tell me what, Lucky?" Nikolas asked as he turned toward his brother.

            "Zander and Alexa are my brother and sister," Lucky blurted out.

            Nikolas stared at Lucky in shock.  "How can that be?"

            "Yeah, how can they be your brother and sister?" Gia asked.

            "Half-brother and sister actually.  Sit down and we'll explain," Lucky said as he took a seat by his sister.

            Nikolas and Gia sat down across from Lucky and waited for the explanation of how Zander and this Alexa were his brother and sister.

            "Well, bro.  It's a little complicated.  You remember hearing about who dad was involved with while mom was on the island?" Lucky asked Nikolas.

            "Yes, he was involved with Holly Sutton and she miscarried his baby," Nikolas said.

            "Well, we found out that statement isn't totally true.  She had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl.  Of course, she didn't know that.  Helena must have had her drugged before she gave birth.  Then she stole the babies and immediately left Port Charles and headed to Florida.  A family was waiting in the wings top take them in, but only one parent knew the truth," Lucky explained to them.

            "So, Zander and Alexa are the children who Helena stole from Luke and Holly?" Gia asked.

            "Yes, we are.  Our foster mother Carolina Lewis was the only person who knew the truth about who Alex and I were.  She wrote a letter to Cameron telling him the truth about how we came to be with them.  According to the letter, after Carolina miscarried her and Cameron's children, Helena came to her and told her to continue to act like she was pregnant and she would bring the children to her," Alexa explained to them.

            "Oh my god!  I thought I knew how cruel my grandmother could be, but this really takes the cake.  She stole Luke's children so that he wouldn't be able to raise them," Nikolas said, shaking his head.

            "Not only that, she kept us from knowing our true family," Zander said with a rueful smile.

            "At least until now.  She finally decided to tell the truth and our family is closer to being whole now than is it ever has before," Lucky said with a smile.

            "I'm happy about that, Lucky.  I guess I have to get used to having two stepsiblings," Nikolas said with a smile.

            "We all have to get used to it.  We never imagined that we would have another family, our true biological family.  But I am slowly getting used to it," Alexa said.

            "So am I.  I love the fact that I have a new half-brother and a stepbrother, even if the stepbrother is you, Nikolas," Zander said with a smile.

            "I know," Nikolas said with a wry smile.  "This is something I never expected to happen.  But I guess it was meant to happen.  Welcome to the family, Alexa and Zander."

            "You are not the only ones who didn't expect it.  We didn't expect to gain two more siblings either, but we did," came a voice from behind them.  They all turned and saw three young women.  Two had blond hair and blue eyes like Lucky, while the third had dark brown hair and brown eyes like Nikolas.

            "Lauri, Leah, Nadia, we didn't expect you to come home," Lucky said with a smile.  He was very happy to see the three young women.

            "Are you kidding, Lucky?  When you called us about our new sister and brother, we got on the first flight to Port Charles to meet them," Laurel Bethany Spencer, Lucky's twin sister, said with a smile.

            "Nikki will be here tomorrow afternoon.  She ended up getting a later flight than the rest of us," Nadia Adrianna Stavrolavna Cassadine, Nikolas's twin sister, said.  "It was strange.  She said she was waiting for results on some test."

            "Who knows?  With all that research she's been doing, it maybe some test she's doing as part of a research project she's working on right now," Nikolas said, referring to his other twin sister, Nikoletta Anastasia Stavrolavna Cassadine.

            "You're right.  That's probably all it is," Leah Jean Spencer, Lucky's second twin sister, said with a smile.

            Lucky turned from his sisters and turned toward Alexa and Zander.  "Zander, Alexa, these three young women you see here are our sisters.  My twin sisters Laurel and Leah Spencer, and Nik's twin sister Nadia Cassadine," Lucky said in introduction.

            "Well, here I thought that Lulu and I were the only girls in our family, but now I have three more sisters," Alexa said with a smile.

            "Well, actually, you have a total of five sisters.  There is one more.  Nikoletta will be here tomorrow after she gets results on a test she's doing right now," Nadia said with a smile.

            "What kind of a test?" Alexa asked.

            "She does a lot of research as part of her job, so it's probably a test to confirm some of her research," Laurel said to her.

            "I see.  When will we get the chance to meet her?" Zander asked.

            "She'll be here tomorrow after she gets the test results.  She told us that she can't wait to meet the two of you," Leah said, giving her long-lost siblings a smile.

            In southern Texas, Nikoletta Cassadine received the results of a test she had done several days ago.  She opened the envelope and looked at the results.

            "Just as I thought and as Mark and Josh believed.  Helena was so wrong about who we are.  Wait until I tell Nadia and Nikolas about this.  Helena is really going to get it," Nikoletta said as she walked toward her room where she was busy packing her suitcases for her trip home to Port Charles.  Her roommate Adelle Myran was sitting in a chair waiting for Nikoletta to come back.

            "Well, were the results what you expected?" Adelle asked.

            "Yes, they were.  And I am very much looking forward to telling Nikolas, Nadia, Lucky, Laurel, Leah, Alexa, and Alex about it.  We will all be ready to take down Helena.  After all, she is the reason that this happened," Nikoletta said.

            "Yes, she is.  The three of you lived a lie for all of your lives because of her.  And now, once you tell your siblings this, you will all have to change your lives to fit who you truly are," Adelle said seriously.

            "Oh, don't you worry.  We'll adjust to who we are, no problem.  We are truly ready to claim our true name and to totally discredit Helena," Nikoletta told her.

            "I'd better let you finish your packing.  When does your plane leave?" Adelle asked as she got up from the chair and headed for the door.

            "Seven o'clock tomorrow morning.  By lunch, I'll be home in Port Charles.  I'm going to see mom first and tell her.  Maybe this will put her on the road to recovery," Nikoletta said with a smile.

            "I hope so.  I'll see you when you get back, if you come back," Adelle said as she walked to the door.

            "That's something I still have to decide if I will come back or if I will stay in Port Charles with my family.  I will let you know what I decide," Nikoletta said.

            Adelle nodded and headed out of the room while Nikoletta finished her packing and placed the test results on the top of one of the suitcases.  She closed the two suitcases and then packed her carryon and purse with some things to occupy her time while she was on the plane.  When she was done, she sat on her bed for a minute and thought about what she had discovered.

            "Helena, you are definitely dead once the truth is out.  Get ready.  You are one very dead Cassadine.  You are through," she said with determination before she got up from her bed and headed out of the house to get a few extra things for her trip.  Her trip home to Port Charles.

_Home_

_The child in my eyes_

_Stares sometimes_

_When I was so much younger_

Home 

_A place in the sun_

_Where memories run_

_I close my eyes and there I am_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_Time_

_The turn on a page_

_The love someone needs_

_When we were there together_

_Steal where ever I go_

_Deep in my soul_

_A part of me is always there_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

I've ever known 

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_When you smile_

_And hold me in your arms_

_Sometimes for the moment_

_I'm that child again_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_Are those of you_

And those of home 

_(Home by Tiffany from the Jetsons the Movie Soundtrack)_


	4. 4 Day of Revelations

Chapter Four

Day of Revelations

The next day

            Nikoletta arrives outside the mental institution where her mother is being kept at near Port Charles, ready to tell her the truth she had discovered in the tests the day before.  She hoped it would help her mother on the road to recovery.

            She got out of the car and headed inside to the reception desk.  "May I help you?" the receptionist asked her.

            "I'm here to see Laura Spencer," Nikoletta said.

            "Only family is being allowed to see Mrs. Spencer, by order of her son Nikolas," the receptionist told her.

            "I am Nikoletta Cassadine, Laura's daughter.  I have my ID with me if you need to see it," Nikoletta said.

            "Of course.  I do need to see proof that you are one of her children," the receptionist said.

            Nikoletta showed the receptionist her ID and then was told her mother's room number.  She headed down the hall and stopped outside her mother's room.  A doctor was waiting for her there.

            "Ms. Cassadine, correct?" the doctor asked.

            "Nikoletta Cassadine, one of two Ms. Cassadines.  The other one is my twin sister Nadia," she told him.

            "Of course.  Nikolas did give us a list of his siblings, Laura's children, that would be allowed to visit," the doctor told her.

            "I should've come sooner, but my life has kept me pretty busy," Nikoletta said.

            "I understand.  Now, I'm sure you've been told about your mother's condition.  She is totally catatonic.  She won't respond to you.  She won't even know that you're there," the doctor informed her.

            "I understand.  Maybe the news I have for her today will help her," Nikoletta said hopefully as she opened the door.         

            She closed the door behind her and gazed at the shell that was her mother.  Her mother just stared as she laid on the bed, not moving, not doing anything.

            She sighed as she approached the bed.  She sat in a chair beside the bed and took Laura's hand.  "Mama, it's Nikoletta.  I'm sorry I haven't come sooner, but I've been busy with an important project."

            She breathed deep, gaining strength from the action.  "Well, mom, it all started a couple months ago, when my research partner asked me a question.  He asked me how they prove donor compatibility.  I told him they do it through HLA tests, like we did for Lulu.  I told him that Nik ended up being a match for her.  He looked at me and told me that a half-sibling coming that close to another half-sibling is a medical impossibility.  He said that half-siblings can mostly pull no more than a 25% match at most times because of genetic differences.  I checked out the tests with his help and saw nothing was falsified, so he said that in some way the tests told the truth about us."

            She took another deep breath and continued.  "Well, it took me a while to figure out what he meant by that, but then it came to me.  The truth about us was that our genetics were so close to Lulu's because we were closer.  We were not half-siblings, but full siblings.  So with Mark's help, Mark Thomas, he's my boyfriend, we did a paternity test on Nikolas, Nadia, and myself.  There was no match for paternity for either Stefan or Stavros.  The match for paternity was Luke!  Luke is our father, mom.  We're not Cassadines, we are Spencers!" she exclaimed as she finished her explanation.

            Laura just stared out into space.  At least on the outside.  But inside, it was as if a door had been unlocked and forcefully opened.  Her awareness grew with every second after her darling daughter had revealed the truth about her and her fellow triplets.

            Nikoletta sighed when she saw no outer reaction from her mother.  She had hoped that it would help her mother, but she could see no change.  She got up from Laura's side and kissed her mother's forehead.

            "I'd better go, mom, and tell the rest of the family," Nikoletta said before moving toward the door.

            She was about to open the door when a soft voice came to her ears.  "Nikki, don't go."

            Nikoletta turned and looked at her mother.  A bright smile spread across her face as she saw the awareness in her mother's face and in her eyes.

            "Mom, you're back!" Nikoletta exclaimed as she ran for her mother's bedside.  She quickly embraced her mother.

            Laura's arms stiffly and slowly came around her eldest daughter.  Laura could feel her daughter sigh in happiness.

            At that moment, the door to the room opens and Nikoletta turns to see whom it is.  The first person she sees coming into the room is Lucky.

            Laura smiles at the sight of her son.  The son that has been through so much  "Lucky," Laura whispered.

            Lucky looked at his mother, having heard her say his name.  "Mom!  You're back!"  He rushes to her side, quickly followed by Nikolas, Nadia, Leah, and Laurel.  One at a time the siblings take turns embracing their mother.

            After they all hug their mother, Laurel gets up the courage to ask, "How did this happen?  Lucky told us that you were catatonic!"

            "Thank Nikki.  She's the one who helped me start to get better," Laura said.

            Nadia and Nikolas turn and look at their twin sister.  "How in the world did you accomplish that, Nikka?" Nadia asked, using her own nickname for her twin sister.

            "I told mom the truth about the three of us," Nikoletta told them.

            "What truth?" comes Alexa's voice from the doorway where she and Zander were waiting.

            Laura turned and looked at Alexa and Zander, somewhat recognizing them.  She remembered Zander from before she had gotten sick, but the young woman's looks told her whom Alexa was.  Zander's twin sister.

            "Hello, Zander.  And this must be your sister," Laura said, her voice beginning to increase in volume.

            Lucky speaks up.  "She's his twin sister.  Her full name is…"

            "…Alexa Marie Spencer.  And I am now known as Alexander Lucas Spencer," Zander told his stepmother.

            A shocked look crosses Laura's face.  "How can your last name be Spencer?" she asked.

            "Because, they are our half-siblings.  They are the children that dad and Holly thought they lost.  Helena had stolen them and she gave them to Carolina Lewis so she could raise them," Leah explained.

            Laura gasped.  "That Helena had done too much to our family, including robbing five of you from being raised by your real family!" Laura exclaimed in her loudest voice.

            "Five of us?" Nadia asked.

            "Yes.  Five of us.  Alexa, Zander, you, Nikolas, and I," Nikoletta said, explaining her mom's words.

            "But we were raised by our family, Nikka," Nadia said.

            "No we weren't.  The Cassadines are not our family.  They never were," Nikoletta said to her twin sister and brother.

            "How can that be?" Nadia asked.

            "One of my colleagues asked me one day how do they prove bone marrow donor capability and I told him through HLA tests like they did with us and I told him that Nik was the match.  He said a half-sibling being a match is a medical impossibility, but we checked over the tests and they were correct, but it tipped me off.  Those test results I was waiting for were paternity tests on us.  They proved that neither Stefan nor Stavros was our father.  The match for the three of us for paternity is Luke.  Luke is our father.  We are Spencers!" Nikoletta exclaimed as she finished her explanation to all her siblings.

            All of them looked shocked except Laura whom Nikoletta had already told.  Another gasp, a male one, came from the door.  They all turned and saw Luke standing there, staring at his children, all of his children and his beloved wife.

            "Do you here what Nikoletta just said?" Laurel asked her father.

            "Loud and clear.  I can't believe it.  You all are my children.  There is not a single person in this room with any Cassadine blood running through their veins," Luke said.

            "That's true, Luke, but there is so much more," Laura said, her voice back at it's normal level.

            Luke's eyes widened even further and filled with tears when he heard Laura's voice.  "Angel?"

            "Yes, Luke, I'm back," Laura said, prompting Luke to shoot directly to her side.  They embraced tightly.  Everything was as it should be for their family.  The Spencer family was truly whole.     

_Take, me, make me_

_All You want me to be_

_That's all I'm asking, all I'm asking_

_Welcome to this heart of mine_

_I've buried under prideful vines_

_Grown to hide the mess I've made _

_Inside of me_

_Come decorate, Lord_

Open up the creaking door 

_And walk upon the dusty floor_

_Scrape away the guilty stains_

_Until no sin or shame remain_

_Spread Your love upon the walls_

_And occupy the empty halls_

_Until the man I am has faded_

_No more doors are barricaded_

_Come inside this heart of mine_

_It's not my own_

Make it home 

_Come and take this heart and make it_

_All Your own_

_Welcome home_

_Take a seat, pull up a chair_

_Forgive me for the disrepair_

_And the souvenirs from floor to ceiling_

Gathered on my search for meaning 

_Every closet's filled with clutter_

Messes yet to be discovered 

_I'm overwhelmed, I understand_

_I can't make this place all that You can___

Come inside this heart of mine 

_It's not my own_

_Make it home_

_Come and take this heart and make it_

_All Your own_

Welcome home 

_I took the space that You placed in me_

_Redecorated in shades of greed_

_And I made sure every door stayed locked_

_Every window blocked, and still You knocked_

_Come inside this heart of mine_

_It's not my own_

_Make it home_

_Come and take this heart and make it_

_All Your own_

_Welcome home_

_Take me, make me_

_All You want me to be_

_That's all I'm asking, all I'm asking_

            Hours later, the entire Spencer family had caught Laura up on what had been happening in their lives since she had been committed to the first psychiatric hospital.  Laura was happy that their lives were going alright.  She had taken advantage and had given Nikolas quite a lecture about how he had treated Gia, especially about how he had treated her when she had been visiting Zander in the hospital.  Nikolas agreed that he had been wrong in treating her that way.  Especially since, all along, the two had been brothers.

            "Mom, don't worry.  It won't happen again," Nikolas told her.

            "It better not.  You two are brothers and I want you two to start getting along, do you get me?" Laura says to him and Zander.

            "No problem, mom.  We'll do our best," Nikolas said.

            "I get it too, Laura.  I'll try my hardest to get along with Nik and all my siblings, I promise," Zander said with a smile.

            "OK, now we have more to discuss.  Like three of the people in this room changing their names ASAP," Laura said, referring to Nadia, Nikolas, and Nikoletta.

            "Nadia Adrienne Spencer sounds fine to me."

            "And Nicole Anastasia Spencer sounds pretty good to me."

            "I'll keep Nikolas, just change the spelling and change my middle name to sound more Spencer-like.  How does Nicholas Michael Spencer sound?"

            "Sounds good," Laura says.  Then she turns to Luke.  "How soon can we get the paperwork to change their names done?"

            "Pretty fast.  Alexa and Alex just got their new birth certificates and ID's yesterday, fully becoming Spencers.  Dara put a rush on it," Luke said.  "We can have her put a rush on these as well."

            "Good.  One other thing," Laura said, giving them all the look.  "Get me out of here!"

            They all hear laughter from behind them.  They all turn and see the doctor standing there.  "Someone is really ready to get out of here."

            "Yes, I am.  I want out!" Laura exclaimed.

            "Well, I want to do one more examination to make sure you are ready to go, and then we can sign you out," the doctor said.

            "Well, make it quick," Laura said.

            An hour later, the entire Spencer family walked out of the mental institution.  Laura gazed around, reveling in all she had missed.  She took a deep breath and smiled.

            "God, it feels so good to be outside after being cooped up for so long," Laura said to Luke.

            "It feels just as good to have you back with us, angel," Luke said, kissing her on the cheek.

            Laura's look became determined.  "I would've been out a lot sooner if it hadn't been for Scotty.  He was the only person who didn't realize that it was Helena's plan to put me in an institution to get me away from Nikolas.  You would have seen it," she told him.

            "So, are we gonna go confront him?" Nadia asked her mother.

            "For more than this.  We need to confront him about the way he treated Zander and Luke.  So as soon as we get back to Port Charles, the police station will be our first stop," Laura said determinedly.

            They all agreed and headed for their cars.  They headed back to Port Charles, ready to confront Scott about everything he had done to their family members. 


	5. Spencer Vengence

Chapter Five

Spencer Vengeance

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand_

_Kicked in my face_

_But I've come through_

_And we mean to go on and on and on and on_

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting_

_Till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions of the World_

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls_

_You brought me fame and fortune_

_And everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before_

_The whole human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

_And we mean to go on and on and on and on_

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting_

_Till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions of the World_

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting_

_Till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions_

The united Spencer family arrived outside the PCPD about two hours later. Laura got out of the car and her children followed quickly after her, as well as Luke. Then they headed into the police station.

Laura looked around the squad room, hoping to spot Scotty somewhere. She looked and soon saw a familiar head of spiked blonde hair. "Scott Baldwin, get your butt over here right now!"

Scotty turned and looked in shock at Laura. He quickly walked to her side and reached out to embrace her, but she quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me, Scott," she said quickly, refusing to call him Scotty.

"Laura, what is going on here? When did you get released?" Scott asked.

"Earlier today, but I would've been out a lot sooner if you had only seen what needed to be done. If you had only seen that the truth would have released me from that torment, and the ultimate truth would have set me free. You kept my true love away from me when Luke and my children could have set me free. You see, Scotty, everything was set up that way. Helena did this, you jerk! She set up this thing in my head so that when this secret would come out, that I would go crazy when it was revealed to me. But the truth about my children would have set me free, Scotty. The fact that there is no Cassadine influence over any of my children. Nikolas, Nicole, and Nadia are Luke's children, not Stavros's. And plus, you have mistreated my stepson. You have really mistreated him, Scotty," Laura said furiously.

"Your stepson? What stepson?" Scotty asked her.

"Zander is my stepson! Luke is his father! You have mistreated him, Scotty, and you will pay for that!" Laura exclaimed.

Scotty looked at her, shocked at her words. "Zander is a Spencer? How in the world did that happen? How could that be possible?"

"Easy. Zander is just a few months younger than Nikolas. Zander was born due to a liaison Luke had with Holly Sutton," Laura explained.

"But Holly miscarried the child she was carrying!" Scotty said, remembering the past.

"That is what she was made to believe when she actually had been drugged and had given birth to Zander and his twin sister Alexa. Helena had planned to initially kill them when she found Carolina Lewis had just miscarried twins and she told her to continue to act like she was pregnant and she would bring the children to her. Cameron and Carolina Lewis raised them," Laura said.

"I'm sorry, Laura. I didn't know," Scotty said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Scott. You did harm, irreparable harm to my family and you will pay for it!" Laura exclaimed.

"How can I pay for it?" Scotty asked.

"Bring Helena in and make her finally pay for what she has done to my family. She's done more to my family than anyone else!" Laura exclaimed.

"I'll get to work on it immediately," Scotty said, quickly walking away to his desk and getting a group of officers to work on bringing in the Cassadine Matriarch.

The Spencer family walked out of the PCPD and took off quickly for the Spencer house, starting to already plan a party welcoming Laura home and welcoming Zander and Alexa fully into the family.

* * *

That night, Luke's Club was the site for a first class party welcoming Laura home and welcoming Alexa and Zander into the Spencer family. Every Spencer family member and every friend was there to welcome them. Holly had arrived at was now getting to know her two children, as well as catching up with Anna Devane and Robin Scorpio who had flown in earlier that day. Robin loved getting to know the young man and woman who, at one time, were her stepsiblings.

"Man, I wish we had grown up in our real family! Our dad really knows how to throw a party!" Alexa shouted to her twin over the loud music Luke had insisted on playing.

"I've learned that already during my time here!" Zander shouted back.

"And look over at Lucky and Summer! They are having the time of their lives!" Alexa shouted.

"Yeah! I have never seen Lucky so happy! Not even when he was with Elizabeth Webber!" Zander shouted with a smile.

"Maybe Summer is the one for him! You never know!" Alexa shouted.

Zander felt a slug on his shoulder and turned to see Leah standing there. "Hey Alex! I wanna dance!"

He smiled. "Then let's dance!" he shouted as a swing song came on and they began to dance.

* * *

Holly sat across the room, sharing a table with Laura and Anna. "Will you look at our children? They are just having the time of their lives! But there is one more thing that would make my son happy!"

"I know! But we don't know where Emily is right now! Luke said he's looking but so far he hasn't found her!" Laura shouted back to her.

"And there isn't much the WSB can do when someone is being hidden by her family for her safety!" Anna shouted.

"But that bastard Sorel is dead! Emily is safe! There is no reason for them to keep her hidden now!" Holly shouted.

"You know the Quartermaines and their damn protectiveness, especially Edward, when it comes to Emily is very very deep. They protect her with everything they have!" Laura shouted to them.

"And she isn't even their flesh and blood! They adopted her!" Anna shouted.

Lucky came over to their table at that moment. "Hey! What are you guys talking about over here?"

"Talking about what would make Zander happy right now, and its too bad that we can't find it!" Laura shouted to her son.

"Meaning Emily! Dad is looking for her! But I even tried to find out from Edward myself and he told me he wouldn't even tell me where she is!" Lucky shouted.

"Did you try to find out from Lila?" Holly asked.

"She's the person I'm going to ask very soon. But she is a last resort for now!" Lucky shouted.

"Why is Lila a last resort?" Anna asked.

"Because she has a soft spot for everyone in our family and that includes Zander now! She'll tell us in a heartbeat, but Lucky wants a definite reason to go to her!" Laura shouted.

Holly nodded. She understood what her almost-stepson was saying. Lila was an honorary Spencer and they didn't want to go to her until it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Emily Paige Bowen-Quartermaine drove down the road toward Port Charles. She couldn't believe what she had heard about Zander. She couldn't believe that the man she loved was actually the brother of her two best friends.

She, though, was happy to hear about the truth of her boyfriend's past and the truth about who he was. She was happy that Zander was a Spencer.

She pulled into Port Charles and drove right to Luke's, where she noticed that there must be a party in full swing going on inside. She got out of the car and walked inside and saw that every single friend of the Spencer family and every single member of the Spencer family was there, enjoying themselves.

She walked up to the bar where Luke was serving and flirting with a dark haired young woman who definitely resembled the man she loved. She walked up to them and sat down beside the young woman.

Luke noticed her immediately. "Emily, welcome home!"

"Hey Luke! Nice party!" she shouted to be heard over the loud music. "Where's Zander?"

"On the dance floor with his sister Leah!" Luke shouted back to her.

Emily smiled. "Thanks Luke! I'll go surprise him!"

She got up and made her way to the dance floor and found Zander within a minute dancing with his younger sister. She made her way behind him and quickly covered his eyes as Leah giggled slightly. "Guess who!"

Zander smiled brightly and very happily at the familiar voice. "Emily! Welcome home!" he shouted as he turned around and tightly embraced the young woman he loved.

Emily smiled from within the embrace at Zander. "Congratulations, Zander! You are a Spencer!"

"I know! I'll be in a different standing with your family now!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah! At least with mom and dad, but not with grandfather! He dislikes your father, but only because Luke loves to flirt with grandmother and she flirts right back!" she shouted.

"Well, I can't help that!" he shouted back.

At that moment, the bright lights of the club dimmed and a slow song began to play, but it wasn't any ordinary slow song. It was their song.

Zander and Emily began to dance and everyone moved aside and allowed them to have the dance floor all to themselves for their reunion.

_Remember when, we never needed each other_

_The best of friends like_

_Sister and Brother_

_We understood, we'd never be,_

_Alone_

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much_

_The night is long and I need your touch_

_Don't know what to say_

_I never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be_

_Alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_I hear your voice_

_And I start to tremble_

_Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_

_Don't want to be,_

_Alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh I want to say this right_

_And it has to be tonight_

_Just need you to know, oh yeah_

_I don't want to live this life_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_With you I wanna spend_

_The rest of my life_

_What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say, what did you do?_

_How did I fall in love with you?_

_What can I do, to make it right_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_Everything's changed, we never knew_

_How did I fall,_

_in love,_

_with you?_


	6. The Spencer Family Completed

Read and Review!

Chapter Six

The Spencer Family Completed

Zander woke up the next morning in his room at Kelly's, Emily sleeping by his side. He smiled as he gazed at the woman he loved. She was so peaceful in sleep. He was glad that she was back with him. She had refused to return to the Quartermaine Mansion the night before. Of course, her family didn't even know that she was in town. Emily wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could get away with it. She didn't want to be exposed to her family right now, not when she was so happy. She was with the man she loved and nothing else mattered.

Down the hall, Lucky and Summer awoke from a wonderful night together with Summer laying in his arms. She turned and looked at him and smiled. "Last night was amazing. Luke definitely knows how to throw a party."

"You'd better believe it. Especially for his children. And plus, the Spencer family is whole," Lucky said.

"Yeah, that's true. I've never seen your dad so happy before. Or Zander for that matter. The minute he saw Emily, it was as if he was brought back to life," Summer said.

"That is very true. You can definitely tell that Zander is a Spencer. The Spencer men love with their whole heart and soul and once they find the right woman, their heart only belongs to them. And I know I've finally found the one for me," Lucky said.

"And I've found the one for me. The man I love with my whole heart and soul. The man I want to marry, the man whose child I am carrying right now," Summer said in a sultry voice.

Lucky looked at her shocked. "Pregnant? How far along?"

"About a month and a half. Lucky, are you ok with this?" Summer asked.

A smile spread across his face. "You better believe I'm happy. We're beginning the next generation of Spencers. Dad and mom are going to be ecstatic about being grandparents," Lucky said.

* * *

A little while later that day, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine waited at the PC Grill for her mother Rae to arrive. She had called the day before and told her that she had found out who her biological father was. 

Skye gazed around the grill for a few minutes until Rae rushed in and sat down across from her. "Hi mom!"

"Hello, Skye," Rae greeted her daughter with an unreadable expression on her face.

Skye stared at her mother while she gave the waiter her order, while Skye waited for her own order. Once the waiter left, Skye immediately asked," Ok, mom, who is he? Who is my biological father?"

Rae sighed and began the explanation that her daughter was owed. "It happened during the time that I was dating Alan. A good friend and I traveled down to Florida for a week. We stayed just down the street from a brothel and the third night he took me in there and while he chose his lady for the night, a certain pimp took an interest in me. He was quite handsome, at least in the ways of the day. He took me upstairs and that was the night you were conceived. I didn't see him again after that night, at least until I began my search for you. He's here, in Port Charles. You may even know him," Rae finished.

"Who?" Skye asked.

"Luke Spencer is your father," Rae said.

"Luke is my father? Are you sure?" Skye asked.

"Yes, Skye. They were able to use the DNA samples from when he and your family were tested to find a donor for Leslie Lu, I believe that's her name, when she was diagnosed with aplastic anemia. It proves that you are Luke's daughter," Rae said.

A smile spread across her face at her mother's words. Luke was her father! "Wow! I have quite the good sized family! Six sisters, three brothers, and here I am, the eldest of them all."

"Three of them are stepsiblings though," Rae said.

"No. They are all Luke's children. Even Nicholas. They found out that the doctor that delivered him and his twin sisters fixed the results of the paternity tests to show that they were Stavros's children to protect them from Helena's wrath. They found out the truth just yesterday," Skye explained.

"Wow! He is quite the father then. A total of ten children by two women," Rae said.

"More like three women. Lucky, Leah, Laurel, Nicholas, Nadia, and Nicole and Leslie Lu by Laura, Alexander and Alexa by Holly Sutton, and you are my mother," Skye said. "Do you want to go and tell Luke he's got a tenth child?"

"Of course. Do you know where he lives?" Rae asked.

"Yes. Let's go," Skye said.

* * *

Lucky and Summer drove up outside the Spencer home a few minutes later, ready to spread the good news to their family. Lucky couldn't wait to tell his parents that they were going to be grandparents. 

They both got out of the car and walked onto the porch, where Summer quickly rang the bell. Laura answered the door and smiled. "Summer, Lucky! I didn't think the two of you would be coming by today."

"It wasn't in our original plan, but plans change," Summer said. "Is Luke here?"

"Yeah, he's here. Luke! Summer and Lucky are here!" Laura shouted up the stairs.

Luke came down the stars at that moment. "Hey Cowboy, Summer. What brings you here?"

"Dad, mom, we have some news for you," Lucky said with a smile.

Both Luke and Laura looked at Lucky and Summer expectantly. "Well, what is this news?" Luke asked.

Summer smiled. "Well, Luke, Lucky and I are going to have a baby!"

"Oh my god!" Laura exclaimed in shock. "Are you serious? I'm going to be a grandma?"

"And I'm going to be a grandpa? Oh, Cowboy! Congratulations! I'm happy for you!" Luke exclaimed a she embraced his son. Then he embraced Summer. "Welcome to the family, Summer. I'm happy for you as well."

"Thank you, Luke. I'm glad to be a part of this family," Summer said. "This family is one of the best families to be a part of in Port Charles."

The door bell rang at that moment and Luke opened it to reveal Rae and Skye.

"Well, hello Blaze! And who is this?" Luke asked.

"Luke, this is my mother, Rae Cummings. And she has something to tell you," she said.

"Well, come on in and you can tell us," Laura said, letting the two women into the house, wondering what they had to tell them.

Skye and Rae came in and sat down on the couch and Rae sighed as she faced not only her one night stand, but his wife, son and his son's girlfriend.

"Well, Luke, what I have to tell you is rather serious. Years ago, I had a one night stand with you in Florida and something special came out of it. Luke, Skye is your daughter," Rae said.

Luke stared at Rae, and then his eyes moved to Skye. He could see in Skye the same nature he had. That was why he had been attracted to her. Now he saw why.

Lucky and Summer smiled at the news. Luke was a good father and now he was getting a second chance to be a father to Skye.

Luke reached out to Skye. Skye came over to him and embraced him, tears streaming down her face. "Daddy," she whispered through her tears.

"Welcome home, Skye. Welcome home," Luke whispered into his eldest daughter's hair.

"Thanks, daddy," Skye said as they parted.

Lucky reached out and quickly embraced his new found older sister. "Welcome to the family, big sis," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, little brother," Skye whispered back.

The two parted and Laura then reached out and embraced her stepdaughter. "Welcome home, Skye. You are definitely a Spencer child."

"Thank you, Laura," Skye said.

* * *

Later that night, Skye returned to the boathouse, glad to be able to break ties with the Quartermaines. She had signed papers to eliminate Quartermaine from her name and to add Spencer. 

Rae had come with her daughter and they were packing her things so she could move into a room just down the hall from her brothers and sister above Kelly's. The only ones that didn't live above Kelly's were Lucky's twin sisters and Nicholas and his twin sisters. Laurel and Leah had found a nice house to rent and Nadia and Nicole were sharing with them. Nicholas and Gia had moved back into the cottage and Wyndemere had been turned over to Alexis.

A knock sounded on the front door and Skye sighed and stared over at her mother before walking up to the door and checking to see who was outside. She sighed again when she saw that Jax was standing on her doorstep.

Skye opened the door slightly and stared at her ex-husband. "What do you want, Jax?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Jax said.

"I'm busy, Jax. Mom and I are packing my things so I can move," Skye said.

"Where are you moving to?" Jax asked.

"None of your business! Now get lost!" Skye yelled before slamming the door in his face.

Skye walked back to where her mother was waiting and both women continued on with the packing.

* * *

Lucky and Summer walked back into his room above Kelly's that night after they had spent some time looking for an apartment or a house for their family. They had seen several nice houses and apartments, but they couldn't quite make a decision. 

"Lucky, we still have several months before the baby comes. We have time to make a decision," Summer said with a smile.

"I know. I just want the perfect place with enough room for our little one to run around. I'm just glad that he or she won't be raised on the run," Lucky said before a knock sounded on the door.

Lucky groaned and opened the door and smiled at his older half-sister. "Hi Lexie."

"Did I hear right? Did I really hear that I'm going to be an aunt?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, Lex. You are going to be an aunt. Summer is pregnant," Lucky told her with a smile.

Alexa squealed as she reached out to hug her brother and future sister-in-law. "This is the best news!"

"Yeah, it is. Congrats, Lucky," came Zander's voice from behind his twin sister.

Alexa turned to her twin to find Emily standing beside him. "Hey Emily! What do you think?"

"I think it's great! I'm getting my fist niece or nephew!" Emily exclaimed, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Ohmigod! Alex, you didn't!" Alexa exclaimed.

Zander smiled at his twin. "Oh yes, I did. Emily and I are getting married!"

Lucky smiled. "Would you mind sharing your wedding with your little brother?" he asked.

"If you want to get married ASAP, sure. I wouldn't mind sharing my big day with you and Summer," Zander said.

"I have no problem with it," Summer said.

"Neither do I. I think we can get it planned if we all work together," Emily said.

"You, me, Alexa, Nadia, Nicole, Laurel, and Leah together, along with Laura and Holly, we can get a wedding planned in, what, two weeks?" Summer asked.

"Can you wait two weeks?" Emily asked her fiancé teasingly.

Zander nodded. "Two weeks is fine, just as lone as your family doesn't interfere."  
"They don't even know that I'm here yet. I don't plan to see them until I am ready to face them after all the lies they've told me about you. Carly is your cousin and I know that Spencers will do anything for family," Emily said.


End file.
